


Evocar

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: Misty hears a calling from Cordelia, but something is very very wrong.





	Evocar

There was humming coming from deep on her throat as she followed the song and its lyrics, her hips moving a bit as she danced to the tune. Her hands touched the vase and she observed as the small plant rose from the seed she had just planted, a grin appearing on her lips.

“Misty…” the sound came as a whisper close to her ear and made her turn.

“Miss Cordelia?” the swamp witch asked searching the greenhouse only to find it empty, “Miss Cordelia?”

Pressure grew on her chest and she felt light-headed, the tip of her fingers growing cold and the music sounded muffled and distant.

“Miss Cordelia?” she tried again as her vision darkened, white spots appearing.

The Cajun made her way to the door in a rush, not feeling her legs anymore.

“Miss Cordelia!” she called out once the door was opened, “Miss Corde--” the sound died on her throat and Misty fell to the ground, her world black.

  
  


“Misty? Misty, can you hear me? Misty?” a voice called in the darkness.

“I can feel her pulse,” Mallory’s voice said.

“Misty!” Queenie tried.

“What the heck happened to swampy?” Madison asked.

“I was passing with some of the girls when I heard her calling for Miss Cordelia and then fainted,” Coco told, “Where’s Miss Cordelia?”

“She can’t come right now,” was all response Mallory gave.

“Oh, of course she can, her girlfriend just passed out,” Madison said

“Madison, please, not now,” Zoe pleaded.

“What the hell have you two been up to?” Queenie questioned narrowing her eyes.

“She’s coming around,” Zoe announced

The swamp witch blinked a few times while her vision adjusted to the lights.

“Misty, are you okay?” Coco asked beside Mallory.

The Cajun moistened her lips before pressing them together and glancing around, “I heard Miss Cordelia call for me, where’s she?”

“Wow, never heard about someone passing out because they were horny,” snarked the actress lowly.

Queenie rolled her eyes at the other witch, “Where’s Cordelia?”

Mallory swallowed and faced her legs.

“She can’t come now,” Zoe repeated and the witch by her side rose.

“I need to see her, something is wrong,” Misty said before attempting to rise to her feet.

“Oh, easy there!” Queenie said when the girl misstepped.

Coco and the black witch helped their friend to her feet.

“You can’t see her now,” Mallory informed making the witches turn and frown at her.

“What the fuck?” Madison questioned, “Now I want to see her too”

“Yeah, Mallory, what is going on?” Queenie pressed.

“She told us to keep you away, especially Misty,” the young Supreme said.

“What are you even saying?” Coco asked.

“Yeah, like hell Cordelia would ever say that about swampy,” Madison crossed her arms on her chest, “Where’s Cordelia, Mallory?”

“We’re not allowed to say!” Zoe declared silencing the ones around her for a shocked instant.

Misty shook her head, “No, something is wrong. Something is very wrong. I don’t care what she said, I’m not leaving her alone!” she got away from the group, “Miss Cordelia! Miss Cordelia!”

“Misty!” Zoe went after the older witch, “Misty, stop!”

The group was soon following them.

The Cajun stopped, then rose her hands in front of her body, “Show me where she is”

The witches watched her stand there, then it seemed that the swamp witch had been touched by some invisible force and she moved, her steps certain even if her eyes kept searching for something.

“Miss Cordelia! Cordelia!”

“What have you done?” Madison questioned.

“Nothing Cordelia didn’t agree to,” Mallory said.

“Well, shit, I don’t want to be you if this is bad,” the actress said, “Swampy is stupid but bitch knows how to fight”

“It’s not like that,” Zoe assured, “Misty, get back!”

The swamp witch stopped in front of the closed door of a room the girls hardly used, they mostly keep things they wouldn’t throw away there. The Cajun tried the door and, when it didn’t move, she startled her sisters by kicking it open. The wood slammed against the wall but the noise didn’t do more than grab the attention from some passing students, because Misty had a goal and she wouldn’t stop.

The view that met her when the door opened made her pause and her heart skip a beat. She felt her fingers grow cold again but fell to her knees before she could ever realize she might faint.

Cordelia lay on the wooden ground, pale. There was no need to check her pulse to know that she wasn’t alive.

“What the fuck!” exclaimed Madison and the next thing the witches knew Mallory was pressed against the nearest wall by telekinesis.

“Let her down, Madison!” Coco said.

“Madison, let her go!” Zoe yelled.

“She killed Cordelia!” Queenie said.

“You know she’d never do that!” Zoe protested.

Misty held the body of the Supreme close to her chest, “Why?”

“We wanted to test something,” Mallory gasped.

“No,” muttered the swamp witch and leaned in over the older woman’s form, she touched their foreheads and her hand covered Cordelia’s pale cheek, “Come back to me”

Magic crackled through the room as it radiated out of Misty’s form and created an invisible and protective bubble around her form and the one of the Supreme’s. Not one of the witches ventured towards them but had they tried a force would have thrown them back violently.

“Come back to me, Cordelia”

The minute stretched much to the Cajun’s rising anxiety. Madison frowned and turned to Mallory, narrowing her eyes.

“Madison!” Zoe protested and rushed towards the other witch, ready to pull her away from the young Supreme but was pulled to the opposite wall.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Queenie said.

Coco glanced around to the mess and turned to keep the other students away.

A gasp was heard.

The healing magic in the room began to dissipate, but the bubble remained as Misty watched Cordelia coughing and color paint her cheeks.

The Supreme blinked, then her eyes met the clear ones from the swamp witch and her features shifted, her gaze explored the room.

Madison and Queenie received a tug backward that made them release both Zoe and Mallory.

“Are you okay?” Misty asked searching the older woman’s face.

Cordelia covered her hand with her own, “That’s why I had to keep you away. You just wouldn’t wait for an explanation”

The headmistress sat up with the support of the younger woman, her eyes met the ones of her successor.

“Did it work?” the young Supreme asked.

Goode lowered her gaze and tugged her blouse from under her skirt, exposing her stomach to reveal a dark mark.

“What is that?” Madison questioned.

“When a Supreme rises, the old one fades,” Misty muttered.

“We were trying to find a way to stop the process,” Mallory told, “I would bring her back as soon as possible, but…”

“But Misty fainted,” Queenie finished.

“I felt you die,” the Cajun whispered to the woman before her.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this. Hell knows I’ve been where you just were,” the headmistress confessed

“Yeah, and she cried her blind eyes out,” Madison commented.

“Hoe, do you ever shut up?” Queenie intervened.

“Something changed,” Cordelia told.

“You want to try to get up?” Misty offered and the other woman nodded.

“I think it worked, Mallory,” the Supreme said with a hesitating smile.

“What about the mark?” Zoe asked.

“We can work on that,” Mallory answered.

“I’ve got some mud if you want to try it” Misty pointed out and her companion smiled before shaking her head.

“Do you feel different?” Coco asked Mallory.

“Yes”

“You’re the Supreme now,” Cordelia said.

“We both are”

  
  


Misty placed the wrappings over the substance, “You may take it out in the morning and I make you another one tomorrow night”

“Thank you, Misty,” the headmistress said covering the area with the shirt of her pajamas, “I hope you didn’t injure yourself over me”

“My knees will be bruised but that’s all,” the swamp witch assured, “It was worth it, though”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you”

“I know why you didn’t, I wouldn’t tell you if I tried it either. You’d stop me like I’d stop you. Can’t stand to see you die”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to go through that again either”

Misty glanced down and saw when the Supreme held her hand, she caressed the older woman’s skin with her thumb, “I heard you calling for me, at the greenhouse”

Cordelia observed their hands together, “I worried about what would happen if something went wrong, I worried about you. You have this coven as I do, but…”

“But you know why I’m here”

Their eyes met.

“Mallory is great, but you’re my Supreme, Miss Cordelia. You’ll always be”

Goode squeezed her friend’s hand, “Thank you, Misty”


End file.
